Seduced
by PretendFan
Summary: Short ficlet involving Richard and Justin. Takes place a bit before the movie. Justin and Richard have a talk. Removed from Misc. movies and reposted here.


Disclaimers:  I do not own anything from the movie Murder by Numbers.  I am making no money off this little fic.

Author's note:  I just watched this movie the other day and really enjoyed it.  This little "story" takes place just a bit before the events of the movie.  Hope you like it, and please review.

            Richard was waiting for him at the bluff.  It'd become almost ritual for them to meet at the bluff for anything important.  For some reason he wouldn't share, it was Richard's favorite spot.  Perhaps it was the best place to get high in privacy.  Perhaps it was the most private place he could find.  Perhaps there was no reason.

            Justin slowly walked toward his friend.  Richard was leaning against the hood of his car, arms crossed.  His usual smirk was plastered across his good-looking face.  In many ways, Richard was lucky.  He was smart, handsome, sophisticated, and rich.  He wore the best clothes and bought the best drugs.  He was indeed lucky.  

            Justin didn't count himself so lucky.  Sure he was smart, but that didn't earn him any friends.  Well, except Richard, of course.  He definitely wasn't handsome and he could never be called sophisticated.  He wasn't Richard.  He was a quiet, intelligent loner.  

            "Took you long enough," Richard said, still grinning.

            Justin shrugged as he stopped in front of his friend.  "I-I was thinking.  I took the long way."

            "Thinking about what?"  Richard asked, just a bit suspiciously.  "You weren't thinking of pulling out, were you?  We made a pact."

            Justin jerked his head up quickly.  "No.  I was thinking about something else."

            Richard straightened.   "What about?"

            Justin shrugged.  "Nothing important."

            Richard smirked.  "So why don't you want to tell me?"

            Justin shrugged again.  "No reason."

            "Then tell me."  Richard's smirk didn't reach his eyes this time.

            Justin looked away.  For a second he thought about lying, but then decided Richard would know he was lying.  Justin sighed.  "I was thinking…about us."

            Richard relaxed against the car again.  "What about us?"

            Justin paused again.  "Our…relationship."

            Richard's smirk widened and dark humor flickered in his eyes.  "Really?  Y'know, I've been thinking about our relationship, too."

            Justin studied his friend.  "What have you been thinking?"

            Richard straightened to his full height.  "We're best friends, aren't we?"

            Justin watched his friend warily, deciding he did not like how the question was asked.  "Yeah."

            Richard took a step toward him.  "In fact, we're the only friends each other's got, right?"

            Justin swallowed nervously.  "I-I guess."

            Richard took another step.  "Do you love me, Justin?"

            Justin was taken back by the question.  "W-What?"

            Richard stepped even closer to him.  "Do you love me?" he repeated.

            Justin stepped back.  "I-I don't understand what you mean."

            Richard stepped forward and tucked some of Justin's long hair behind his ear in a familiar fashion.  He leaned in close to him.  "It's really simple, Justin.  Do you love me?"

            "If friends can love each other, yeah I guess," Justin replied hesitantly.  

            Richard smiled devilishly.  "That's not what I meant."

            Justin stared at him, suddenly aware of how close their bodies were.  "I-I'm not like that."

            Richard chuckled.  "Neither am I."

            "Then why-"  

            "Do you hate me?"

            Justin's eyes widened.  "No, of course not."

            "Because I don't hate you," Richard continued, as though Justin hadn't spoken.  "In fact, I care deeply for you.  No one else appreciates you like I do.  I'm the only person who really cares about you, Justin.  I'm the only one who can ever understand you."  Gently taking Justin's head in his hands, Richard leaned in and pressed his lips against Justin's.

            Justin shivered as their lips touched.  Surprisingly, the first feeling he had wasn't repulsion.  For a few seconds, he even returned the kiss.  But then he really thought about what was happening and attempted to push Richard away.  "Rich, please, don't-" 

            Their lips separated for a second but Richard dove back in.  This second kiss was more forceful, almost savage. 

            Justin shoved Richard away with all his might.  "Please, don't," he repeated, more forcibly.

            Richard just laughed as he fell against his car.  It was a cold, harsh sound that hurt Justin deeply.  Richard was good at hurting people, especially by laughing at them.  Richard straightened, still smirking at Justin's expense.  "You're not my type anyway," he teased.


End file.
